Someone like you
by Katherine Grace
Summary: It's Tobias' and Rachel's viewpoints on the R/T relationship
1. 48

Someone like you.

A/N:Last night I had a craving for a good, recent, R/T romance. And you know that I don't mean oh-baby-you-get-hormones rushing romance, sweet but-it-couldn't happen, war-is-raging romance. OK, that's enough, I'm aware at least five people left during that. This are perspectives/afterthoughts/monologues from 48-54.

_Tobias:_

How far did she go that evening? How much did she let herself run wild, so weak to the temptations of Crayak.

I love her. I feel something for her, at the very least. I know that, no matter how much I deny it. But I'm scared of that vengeful, power wanting, destructive part of her. I'm scared for her too, scared that it will swallow her up, swallow up Rachel, the beautiful, talented girl that went flying with me so many times, the girl that risked everything for her friends.

She's a girl with two halves, two halves that had a delicate alliance, an alliance that possibly will never find peace again.


	2. 49

Someone like you.

A/N:This takes place during 49, instead of after, right after we find out the Yeerks have a blood match to Tobias.

_Rachel:_

Tobias has a mother. Yahoo. Another person who didn't give a damn whether he lived or died, or rotted away in a garbage can.

No one cared, at least, not until that fateful night. The night that we decided to ditch the safe road and cut through the construction site.

That night led up to everything Tobias is today.

A hawk.

A kid.

An Animorph.

And...I guess maybe my boyfriend.

It was all that night.

No one cared before.


	3. 50

A/N:The narration is going to be alternating:Tobias, Rachel, Tobias, Rachel. That way both narrate 3 monologues. However, this series spans _7_ books, 48-54. What'll I do? You'll see....

P.S.:A special thanks to Momo Claus for pointing out a spelling/grammar error in chapter 2. Thanks!

_Tobias:_

Are we all truly on the same side anymore? Oh sure, Rachel, Jake, Cassie, The Ax-man, Marco and I are still fighting the Yeerks. So are the new Animorphs. But are we really the same resistance? Or are we split, fighting on different fronts?

Maybe not yet. But too close for comfort.

Rachel wants war. All out, total war.

Blow up the pool. Assassinate Visser 1.

I-what do I want?

Once I wouldn't have cared. But I have my mother now.

And I have Rachel.

And I'm not going to let her go, even if she isn't the Rachel I loved.

No matter how much she changes.


	4. 51

_Rachel:_

Tobias just saved the state's governor, sent the news of the Yeerks public, and gotten government militia on our side, in less than a day, with only the help of Ax and Marco. Incredible.

He's one of the strongest people I know, and I know a whole lot of strong people.

But how different are we really?

We're strong, but I'm weak too. Is he?

We both have temptations faced in front of us-Crayak and being a permanent human _nothlit-_and we aren't so sure what to do. Mine's isn't right to follow. Is his?

We've both changed since the war began. Are they for the better or the worst?

We both see new things in our fellow Animorphs. What does he see in me?

What do I see in him?


	5. 52

A/N: Here's the basic schedule for parts: I'll have 53 up on Friday, and will be getting 54 on Saturday. Unfortunately, I'll be away from my comp that day, so I'll have 54's chapter up on Sunday.

_Tobias:_

Rachel. She's on edge. Hell, we all are, but looking at her with her mother, with Cassie, with Jake... with everyone.

And I'm the only voice of reason. She doesn't set her harsh words and the monster inside of her upon me. I'm the one that pulls her back, the one that helps her when she's gone too far into the darkness of this war.

How hard will I have to pull? What if it comes down to me when she's gone to the edge, when she's about to kill someone with no more reason.

It wouldn't happen. Rachel, no matter how far she goes, would never kill in cold blood, with no reason, with no consciense.

But if she did, what would I do?

We have to do what's necessary to stop and win the war, to win humankind. Would killing Rachel be necessary if that happened?


	6. 53

Disclaimer: Oops! I forgot this! But here goes: Animorphs and all it's characters and ideas belong to the great K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. All that belongs to me is this writing.

A/N: I might decide to put a few lyrics in here. Fitting ones at certain times. Make it sort of a songfic. Tomorrow I get 54! *jumps in the air with joy as tears well up in her eyes*

_Rachel:_

As soon as Jake told me what needed to be done, I concentrated on the bald eagle I had acquired so long ago, and flew off.

As I did, I thought about all that was behind me in the Hork-Bajir valley. The Hork-Bajir of course. My cousin, Jake. My family, and the family of my fellow Animorphs. Cassie, my best friend. Tobias, the strange, secluded new kid who had ended up meaning so much to me. Marco, my annoyance and yet friend. Ax, who I wasn't exactly singing praises to at this moment, but that I felt able to forgive.

I landed about 1 foot away from the back door of the Yeerks facility, demorphed, and morphed into a creature of much less grace and beauty; a roach. I snuck aboard the Blade ship, and waited, de- and re- morphing when it seemed to strike near the 2 hour limit. As I did, I wondered about Tobias. Was he OK? I wasn't sure what Jake had planned for the rest of us, but I prayed everyone would come out of this unharmed.

This was the final battle. Even if Jake hadn't told me I'd know.

If we all came out of this alive, we'd be able to live normal lives.

Well, maybe not normal. But we'd be given the chance to pick up all the pieces and wedge them back together in the most normalcy possible.

What would I do if it worked?

Apply for a job in the U.S. Military?

Only setback was that most efforts would be on rebuilding the U.S. and I don't think they'd be recruiting for the military at a time like that.

What about my personal life.

Maybe I'd move. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay here.

Maybe I'd get married.

Why was I thinking about that? For crying out loud I'm only 16.

But I did have someone I loved of course.

It comes so easily it's frightning. Tobias.

I love Tobias.

And I hope and pray that we all come out of this alive.


	7. 54

A/N: And here it is. Finale. 54 was awesome. More like a really great fanfic than Animorphs, yet with such...authenticity. And that is wonderful.

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. Falling for the First Time belongs to BNL. Heres To The Nights belongs to Eve 6.

P.S. The smaller bold-italic words are song lyrics. I was considering putting them in last chapter, remember?

_Rachel:_

And as I curled up and closed my eyes after the Ellimist's story, I saw the strange world that was the fabric of time and space. I watched as a thread woven across many others, a strong thread, yet one to be treated gingerly, dimmed and curled, disappearing. Deep down I knew it was mine.

I felt sad. It was the end. I'd never feel the rush of adrenaline as we charged into battle. I'd never fly with Tobias again, mock-hit Marco, tease Cassie about her (lack of) fashion, look to Jake for the solution that was always there, laugh at Ax's love of food. Never, ever again.

But I had mattered. I raised my head, and as I did, I saw the vague-I guess you could call them marks-where my line had been. Some places were brighter, some were darker, but all seemed to have a certain feel to them.

Me.

I set my hands down on what had to be Tobias' line where mine had touched his, and suddenly remebered kissing him by the ocean.

I smiled.

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive,**_

_**Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,**_

_**Here's to good-bye tomorrow's gonna come too soon.**_

_Tobias:_

After I'd taken Rachel's ashes, I hid them in an abandoned shack near my meadow. Then I continued to the meadow.

I flew to the top of the tallest tree there, tucked my wings back, and cried out a cry of mourning, both in thought speak and through the hawk's mouth.

No!

"TSEEEEEER!"

Then I dove.

I didn't spread my wings and catch the thermals. I didn't circle upwards.

What point was there? She was gone. Forever.

And then, whether it was the Ellimist, or me, or Rachel, or something else, I remembered kissing Rachel by the ocean after my first encounter with the crazy sub-visser Taylor. Then a part that seemed different, more recent.

She smiled.

I opened my wings and flew upward.

_**And it feels just like I'm falling for the first time.**_

_Rachel:_

I watched as Tobias, Jake, Marco, and a couple of other humans I didn't know name a ship after me. I watched as Ax's line painfully diverted from the Andalites and became twisted and deformed.

"What does it mean?" I asked aloud.

Good question.

I looked around bewildered.

What the...was it the Ellimist?

No. The Ellimist used a big, booming voice.

But where had I heard that voice before?

I saw at last.

Elfangor had his hands on Ax's line.

_Tobias:_

I looked into the eyes of my best friend, of my _shorm_.

They weren't his anymore. They were filled with hate and evil.

We were alone, weak, vulnerable.

No.

We were not. We had each other. Somewhere in there, Ax was with us. Rachel was with us. Elfangor was with us. We, nor anyone else in this beautiful universe are ever truly alone.

And that would never change.


End file.
